Don't Mess with Naruto Uzumaki
by urhaloruler
Summary: After 20 years of always being pushed around and lied to Naruto has had enough. See Naruto surprise the world, the world that was always cruel. Naruto x harem, Kyuubi humor, small COD cross-over, anti-hero Naruto, many tiny references
1. Prologue

_**Author Note: Hi everyone and welcome to Don't Mess with Naruto Uzumaki. This is my first story so if it is not that good well... that's my excuse, and the jutsu stuff well I will most likely just do the English translation. Anyway this story is rated M for a reason so yep there will be many M rated elements. Well without further Au Du lets get to the story.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did well it would be VERY different.**

"Naruto-kun" - speech

'Naruto-kun' – thoughts

(BOOM) – Sound

 **[Fire Release- Fire Bullet]** \- jutsu

" **Naruto"** \- bijuu/tailed beasts

 **... - Prologue Chapter**

Sasuke...that name leaves a horrible taste in his mouth. It was always about Sasuke. He gets all the glory while the person who actually DID the work get nothing but scorn. Where had it all go wrong? His life was just starting to get better, but then everything fell apart. You might be wondering who this is, well its nobody but our favorite orange clad hero Naruto Uzumaki. Well I guess your wondering how this all started? Well it was a few months after Naruto and Hinata got engaged...

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was having the best day of his life, him and Hinata just finished preparing for their wedding and even better is Hinata said she was pregnant. He was gonna be a father, but not just any father, a way better father than his own was to him. Yes his parents survived the Kyuubi attack and two years after the demon was sealed inside him his mother and father had another child.

One that would take his place.

As soon as his parents figured out that they would have another child they started to forget about him and by the time he reached age 6 he officially became an orphan. His parents literally walked to the orphanage and just left him there never to return for him because after all to everyone he had met they had thought of him as the "Demon Brat." So a year went by and eventually the orphanage wouldn't even keep him so he was kicked out to fend for himself. Everyday usually ended up with him beaten, stabbed, and almost everything that they could do to kill the demon brat.

But that story is for another day. So yep his day was going great his best friend Sasuke came back to visit and hopefully stay until the wedding, but what Naruto didn't realize is that today would also be the day that his life would come crashing down...HARD.

So Naruto was on his way home to where Hinata was and was about to open the door when he heard weird sounds.

" _AH~_ "

'What is that?' Naruto cloaked himself in chakra to silent his movements, pulled out a kunai, and went into the house to find what is causing the noise. He started heading up the stair because it seems that the sound is coming from his and Hinata's room, which worried him. Right in front of the door he finally recognized the sound... it was moaning and not any moaning but sexual moaning. Naruto grabbed the door handle and peeked inside the door and what he say broke his heart.

There lay Hinata stark naked with Sasuke on top of her thrusting in and out of her.

"When are you..ugh.. gonna ditch the dobe and finally come be with me." Sasuke grunted, "I mean come on your pregnant with my child."

'What!?' Sasuke was the father of his child, but...

"I am waiting... _ah~.._ until I can find a way... _oh yes_... to get some of the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortune so we can leave a rich peaceful life." Hinata moaned in ecstasy.

"Are you close to finding a way?"

"Very. His parents are thinking it might be better... _Mmm_... to bring him back to the family."

'They want me back?' After all the shit they put me through, I'd rather die.

"Well once you get that fortune ditch the dobe and come straight to me."

" _Of course._ " moaned Hinata.

"I'm gonna cum." grunted Sasuke.

"Hurry and cum, who knows when Naruto will be back."

"I'm cumming."

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~_ " Naruto watched as they both came with each and then he quietly closed the door and left.

Naruto ran as far away as he could he didn't want to be near there; nobody wanted him there.

'There is no point in me to stay here. The one reason I stayed here lied to me and was just after my parents money.' Naruto shed tears at the thought. His parents abandoned him, everyone in the village hated him, and his fiancè, who he loved with all his heart, lied to him and was actually with Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled that name. It was all his fault, Sasuke was the village hero everyone loved him; his parents say he is the greatest shinobi of the generation, the villager treat with hokage-like respect, and Hinata loved him the entire time.

'Sasuke just you wait I'll make sure you'll pay, and never come back when I'm done with you. Then I'll get revenge on this village, and make them experience the pain I felt of all those years of harsh treatment, scorn, and punishment.

"I'll kill you all."

Naruto took out a scroll and wrote these words that will scare the village to it's core.

"'I'll be back and when I do Konoha will burn. I'll finish what the Kyuubi started'"

DON'T FUCK WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI


	2. Ch 1 - Leaving A Message

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Don't Mess with Naruto Uzumaki. Now I need to specify some things I didn't at the beginning, first: Naruto has NEVER met the Kyuubi YET. Yes it might be strange, but in my story he hasn't met the Kyuubi yet. Second: everything played out in the Naruto timeline basically the same except no Kyuubi, Sasuke got the glory for everything Naruto did, and almost everyone had either a negative or neutral opinion of Naruto. Only a select few had a positive opinion on Naruto. Now to answer the couple of reviews:**_

 **Soledge1: _You got basically all that right wow, but the way he will do it will be a sight to see. Yes the war is over, and just like canon the only Akatsuki member alive is Konan._**

 **Bankai777: _I don't really understand what your asking I never mentioned Mito._**

 _ **Alright now to the story... (Key is on first chapter)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything I reference in here only OCs. If I make any lol.**_

 **Chapter 1 – Leaving a Message**

Naruto is moving high speeds through the forests surrounding Konoha. Trying to get as far away as possible before they send hunter-nin after him; he won't get caught so soon not after what he did with that letter.

 _-Flashback no jutsu-_

 _After Naruto finished writing the letter using blood, for effect need them to be scared right, he took the letter and went looking for a Konoha ninja. He soon came across one standing guard, which was weird._

 _'Weren't there usually at least 2 standing guard?' thought Naruto, but hey who was he to complain, this would be so much easier to do._

 _Naruto started to approach the ninja quietly with a kunai out. When Naruto got to the guard he covered the guards mouth and slit his throat, instantly killing him. Once Naruto did that he made a shadow clone and made the clone henge into the guard he just killed so if the any other guard or ninja stop by, he will have a little time before they figure out it is a fake. So with the dead ninja Naruto decapitated the body, took the head, and burned the rest with a fire release. Now with the ninja's head he took out the letter and put the letter in the heads mouth. Then he took the head, went to the Konoha memorial stone, stealthily to make sure no one saw him, and stuck the head on top thinking 'This ought to scare them enough' and ran out and away from the village; never to return until he came to get his revenge._

 _-Flashback no jutsu: Kai-_

'I wonder if they found that note yet' Naruto thought while chuckling evilly.

 _-At Konoha-_

The day was going great for Kakashi, his student just told him that he was going to have a child, and what was even better is the fact that it was with the demon's fiancè, who didn't even care for the demon, just after something. Though Kakashi wasn't told what she was after he had to imagine that it was something really great to have to pretend to love that demon.

Kakashi was heading to the memorial stone as he does everyday to mourn his lost friends, Obito and Rin, but when he got there he saw something that disgusted him to his very core. There was a head stuck to the top of the memorial stone with a face of terror etched on its features and a scroll rolled up in its mouth.

'Who could have done this?' thought Kakashi while struggling not to throw up. After making sure he wasn't going to empty is stomach Kakashi walked up to the memorial stone, grabbed the head off the top of it, and took out the scroll from the head's mouth. Kakashi opened the scroll and took off to the Hokage tower, worry etched all over his face.

Minato Namikaze was having a bad day, he sent his daughter, Kazuko Namikaze-Uzumaki, on an A-rank mission to Amegakure to investigate a rumor that could spell trouble for them. He knew she was a Jonin, but he couldn't help but think that today was gonna take a turn for the worst. Shaking himself out of thought Minato was about to get back to the horrid beast called paperwork when Kakashi jumped in through the window.

"Dammit Kakashi, how many times have I told you use the door? That's what it is there for." Minato said with frustration evident in his voice toward his student's actions.

"But Minato-Sensei we have an emergency" Kakashi said with so much worry you'd think he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato asked his curiosity peaked.

"This sensei." Spoke Kakashi while holding out the scroll he found in the head's mouth.

Minato took the scroll from Kakashi and started to read it. When he finished reading the scroll his face was showing that he was worried, scared, but also angry at this demon thinking he could get away with it.

"Where did you find this Kakashi?" Minato said with anger evident in his voice.

"I found it on top of the memorial stone in another Konoha ninja's mouth." said Kakashi.

"In another ninja's mouth with the head on top of the memorial stone?" Minato said in so much KI leaking that most people would have a hard time breathing.

"Yes. This is very disturbing; who would have thought that he would leave. I thought we kept up the act pretty well." Kakashi said while thinking what went wrong.

"Yes, we kept up the act perfectly. Do you know why he would have left? I thought he had Hinata?" Minato asked.

'What could have went wrong?' Kakashi thought while thinking over what Minato said.

"Shit." Kakashi groaned in annoyance when he remembered what his student, Sasuke, said to him today.

"What?" Minato asked.

"I think Hinata and Sasuke got tired of acting because Sasuke told me that Hinata was pregnant with his child." Kakashi concluded.

" Are you fucking serious?" Minato asked in disappointment because he thought they could keep up the act longer.

"Yes, he just told me today, but Naruto was talking about it a while ago." Kakashi told him.

"Alright" Minato said as he snapped his finger. As Minato snapped his fingers a ANBU appeared.

"Get me a squad of hunter-nin." Minato told the ANBU, and then the ANBU shunshined away to find the hunter-nin. Minato turned back to Kakashi and said "I am putting him as an S-rank criminal in the bingo book. Tell all the ninja that if they see him it is a eliminate at all cost order, understand?" Kakashi nodded and shunshined away to tell everyone. Minato turned back to his paperwork with a feeling that things are gonna get worse from here on out.

 _-With Naruto-_

Naruto was almost to Amegakure when he decided to stop and set up camp for the night. As Naruto went to sleep he suddenly woke up in a sewer.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought, finding it weird that he went to sleep in his camp and woke up in a sewer. Naruto felt a powerful energy source and decided to follow it and find out what it was.

When Naruto got to where the energy source was he was shocked at what he saw. On the walls were many strange crates and many ninja headbands of different villages and styles, but what surprised him the most was the man sitting in a chair with one of the headbands. This man had fiery red hair with orange fox ears on top. He was wearing what looked to be a weird uniform of sorts, with 9 blood red fox tails with orange tips swaying behind him. Naruto has known what was sealed in side him for a while, the Kyuubi no youko, or better known as the nine-tailed fox demon, and while this man was the Kyuubi there seemed something... different about him.

Naruto decided to find out exactly who this was and where they were.

"Who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked with authority.

" **Hello fleshy mortal, you want to know who I am well first, we are in your mindscape, and second I am the Kyuubi no youko and you look like you need a special deal."**

 _ **That's the end of the first chapter. So what will happen with the village and what does the Kyuubi mean by "Special Deal"? Find out in the next chapter of Don't Mess with Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Bye Bye.**_


End file.
